Plains of Ice
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: All along, who had been there for him? Ichimaru? Kusaka? But he knew. HitsuxSoijiro HitsuxGin


Plains of Ice

Plains of Ice

Title: Plains of Ice  
Author: Alexis Sacrifar  
Genre: Angst / Romance  
Pairings: Hitsu x Kusaka Soijiro ( who is he eh... ) and HitsuGin

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
A.N: Kusaka Soijiro is the guy from Diamond Dust Rebellion...has the same zanpaktou as Hitsugaya and kinda resembles him...wait.. I've never even SEEN him before!! How does he look like eh?? 3

All along, Hitsugaya had a plain of ice in his heart. It wasn't as if he didn't know.

It was vast, he knew. Endless, bleak and mercilessly cold. Nothing grew, or survived there, where bitter winter winds tore and howled through the sky every single day, and nothing upon the ground but solid frozen ice. No one could blame him for being cold.

When he was young, just a kid, there was no one else but him. Him, he and himself. That was all. Not counting his grandmother, or Hinamori Momo of course. They were always there for him, and he was grateful for that, but none of them could share his pain, and none of them could touch his heart. Ever since he opened his eyes to find himself in Soul Society, he had always been alone in the winter cold. People avoided him because of his ability to freeze, everyone thought that he was abnormal. He was, in their eyes, a monster.

In the past, he had tried to mingle with the rest, to try to be normal. But time and again he was shunned. Cast out, and left alone to lick his wounds quietly. Their differences were too vast, and no matter what he did, he would always stand out from the rest. Sooner or later, he gave up, and encased himself into ice. Too many times he had bled, he never wanted to feel the pain again.

The first person other than him and Hyourinmaru to share that plain of ice was Kusaka Soijiro.

He met Kusaka when he was in the academy, and Kusaka was the first person who had tried to reach out to him when no one else had done before. He resembled Hitsugaya in many ways, and actually had the same zanpaktou as him, much to Hitsugaya's surprise. Initially, he had viewed Kusaka as an annoyance, but as time passed, he began to take a liking towards him, a friendship that soon blossomed into something more. He shared his secrest with Kusaka, and hid nothing from him. He thought that, perhaps for once, he had found someone whom he could truly love. He was wrong.

Hitsugaya supposed that he was too naive then. He should have seen it coming, yet he did not. When he was promoted to captaincy, he and Kusaka soon drifted apart, slowly, but surely. He met the boy less and less, and even then nothing much was exchanged between the two. A wall of ice separated them, and Hitsugaya knew that Kusaka was gone from his heart forever. A part of his soul had died, still, nevertheless, when news of Kusaka's death reached him. How he wished that he could follow him into blessed darkness then, too.

The second one to enter his heart was Ichimaru Gin.

It was just his childishness that allowed Ichimaru to get to him. After Kusaka, he knew that it was already impossible, but when Ichimaru had reached out a hand to him in his own darkness, he had accepted it. He clearly understood that it was a trap, but he longed for companionship. Just someone, anyone, to stauch the pain and the loneliness that he felt. Just for a while, even if it was a lie. And he let himself fall into that trap.

He never shared anything with the fox-faced and equally sly captain, like he did with Kusaka. Deep down inside, he recognised his thirst for protection, for someone to love him, and many times after rough nights with Gin he would lie awake in bed, and wonder what the hell he was doing there.

Gin didn't treat him as a lover, he didn't treat him like a pawn. To Gin, he was merely a toy for amusement purposes. And to Hitsugaya, Gin was merely a distraction, an excuse for his wn weakness.

Soon, Gin left, and he was once agian alone. It was expected, but it didn't stop Hitsugaya from feeling betrayed and hurt. And neither did it stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks.

Then, alone in the biting winds, he tended to his wounds, and buried his feelings into the ice prison, till he felt numb and nothing else but that. He had looked his memories over, and threw them to the winds to be blown to a place where he will never find them again.

Alone, he had said,' I'm back.'

'Welcome home,' Hyourinmaru had replied solemnly, its voice crashing thunder that echoed throughout his heart.

'Yeah, i'm home.'

Owari

A.N: That was it, something i generated randomly. The terrorist still isn't caught yet, and i'm having troubles with the prompt for BleachContest!! OMG! So difficult. lol. Flunked my math test today...planned to because i hate add.math. Though i DO plan on passing my elementary math. xDD Wish me luck??


End file.
